


Filling Me Up Like Cherry Blue

by starlightsungs



Series: Cherry Kisses [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsungs/pseuds/starlightsungs
Summary: Seungmin is a light sleeper, and Hyunjin isn't as quiet as he wants to be.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Kim Seungmin
Series: Cherry Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804627
Comments: 15
Kudos: 361





	Filling Me Up Like Cherry Blue

**Author's Note:**

> like I promised, I'm back but this time with Seungmin! i might make a third part, which ill talk about in the end notes

Hyunjin doesn’t know how to feel after that one night with Felix. Nothing has changed between them, which he feels is both a good and bad thing. He’s glad that they’re still as close as ever, nothing in their dynamic changing, as he’d feared would happen after asking Felix to get him off. Then again, he’s just a tad bit frustrated that nothing has changed between them.

It’s not like Hyunjin expected them to start fucking everyday or anything, but he’s sort of dying for some type of skin on skin contact again. It’s been almost a month since that night, and it hasn’t left Hyunjin’s mind since.

Every time he’s around Felix, he wonders if the blond feels the same as him. He wonders if Felix is kept up at night to the thought of their shared secret. Hyunjin has woken up more than once with cum stained underwear and Felix’s name still hot on his lips. 

The bruises Felix had left on Hyunjin’s thighs had faded not even two days after, and the memory that came along with them was already starting to fade. No matter how many times Hyunjin replays the scene in his head, everything becomes fuzzier and fuzzier. The loss of vividness only makes him want it more, it’s not the same only reliving it in his mind, he wants Felix again.

He tries to hint at Felix that he wants, initiating all types of skinship with him whenever possible. Felix however, doesn’t seem to get the hint. Even if he did, with all the promotions coming up for their album, there was little time for them to be alone together anymore. 

Hyunjin immerses himself in his practice to distract himself. He spends hours on end working, long after everyone else has gone to bed. He’s always been like this, having to push himself just to feel satisfied, and no matter how hard he tries, nothing ever seems to be enough.

After one particularly long night, he enters his room at nearly four in the morning, his hair dripping from a late night shower to wash off the sweat and grime from practice. He pauses and squints in the darkness when he makes out a small bundle beneath his covers, creeping closer and trying to figure out if it’s a trick of the light, or if someone is really in his bed.

He reaches a hand out and jumps back in shock when the covers move, a sleepy, confused voice asking, “Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin relaxes a little, recognizing the deep, soothing voice attached to the shadow immediately. “Hey, Felix. What are you doing in my bed?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Felix admits quietly. “Thought I’d wait for you to get back, but I guess I fell asleep before you did.”

“Why didn’t you ask Seungmin?” Hyunjin asks, glancing over toward Seungmin’s bed.

“Well, he-” a loud snore cuts Felix off perfectly, and both of them giggle. “Yeah. You know he doesn’t like being woken up, so I thought I wouldn’t bother him.”

Hyunjin doubts Seungmin would care that much. It’s not a secret he has a soft spot for Felix, always teasing and bothering everyone in the group except for the blond. 

“Okay. Can I come in?” Hyunjin asks, his muscles tired and craving the sweet softness of a bed. 

Felix is quiet, and Hyunjin swears he sees him nod, but then the blond seems to realize Hyunjin can’t really see him, so he murmurs, “Yeah.” 

Hyunjin collapses onto the bed, careful not to crush the much smaller man. Felix doesn’t seem to mind though, opening his arms and pulling Hyunjin in with a content sigh. 

Hyunjin settles back against him, realizing this is the first time they’ve had time alone to themselves. Hell, with their album set to drop in just a few days, this might be the only chance to have Felix to himself in a while. 

Spurred on by that thought, Hyunjin turns around in Felix’s arms, the younger’s eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as he bumps their noses together cautiously.

“Lix?” Hyunjin asks hesitantly, shuddering at the way Felix’s breath fans out against his lips. His question is silent, but obvious.

Felix’s response is to press his own lips against Hyunjin’s, his hand coming to rest on Hyunjin’s hip. Hyunjin’s gut curls with excitement, his tiredness long forgotten as Felix’s mouth moves languidly against his own. Eagerly, Hyunjin shifts to settle himself between Felix’s legs, quickly becoming dizzy and drunk on his own excitement. In return, Felix loops his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and pulls him closer.

Wow. He missed this.

His heartbeat is already accelerating, his skin buzzing and hands pulling at Felix’s clothes in an effort to get closer to him. Felix gasps a little when Hyunjin nips his bottom lip. Hyunjin shifts again and presses himself against Felix’s thigh, a small moan escaping him.

“H-Hyunjin wait. Seung-” Felix tries to say in between another feverish kiss. Both of them freeze when a very loud snore fills the space around them.

Shit. Hyunjin had totally forgotten Seungmin is only a few feet away, and could overhear them. Somehow, the possibility of Seungmin waking up and catching them doesn’t deter him. If anything, it excites him more.

Hyunjin shakes his head and presses his face into Felix’s neck. “I can stay quiet. Please. We won’t get time to do this again. I need this. Need you.”

“Fuck. Okay,” Felix breathes out, hand coming up to comb through Hyunjin’s hair. It’s been getting really long lately. Felix curiously tugs at the strands, Hyunjin’s breath catching in his throat. “I love your hair like this.”

More for you to pull, Hyunjin almost says, but decides maybe Felix would think he’s weird for that.

“Lie on your back, let me take care of you,” Felix whispers, pressing a quick kiss to Hyunjin’s lips. 

Hyunjin almost moans just from the words and the way they send a tingling sensation down his spine. He doesn’t though, still wary of Seungmin. The brunette isn’t exactly a heavy sleeper, and Hyunjin isn’t exactly quiet. As Hyunjin falls back onto the bed and Felix crawls over him, he finds that he really can’t bring himself to care about Seungmin’s presence. Not when he has this.

Felix’s hands hike up his shirt, pressing against the soft flesh of Hyunjin’s tummy. He runs his hands higher, feeling up Hyunjin’s torso and leaning down to connect their lips again. Hyunjin trembles and threads his fingers through Felix’s hair, gasping into the kiss when Felix presses his thigh against him. He flexes his thigh and lets Hyunjin rut up against it, occasionally adding pressure that has high whines leaving Hyunjin’s throat.

Hyunjin can barely kiss the blond anymore, breathy moans managing to escape into the silent room. When Felix’s hand slips down past the hem of his pants and wraps around Hyunjin, a moan that’s definitely too loud manages to escape. Panicking, Felix clasps his free hand over Hyunjin’s mouth, eyes wide and glancing over at Seungmin’s sleeping figure nervously. 

Hyunjin’s eyes squeeze shut, his moans vibrating against Felix’s hand as he unabashedly fucks into the hand wrapped around him. The pressure of Felix’s hand against his mouth is firm, but Hyunjin finds he’s not opposed to it. If anything, the hand covering his mouth only has more heat pooling into his gut.

Hyunjin turns to the side, pressing his face into the pillow. He gasps against Felix’s hand, his eyes opening as the blond rubs a thumb over his slit, moving his hand faster with the added slick. 

When Hyunjin opens his eyes, they fall upon a pair of wide eyes staring at him only a few feet away. Seungmin is wide awake, his eyes the size of the moon, and his mouth parted in shock. 

Hyunjin’s face burns and multiple feelings course through him at once. Embarrassment, shame, and arousal all at once. He can’t look away from Seungmin, and it seems that neither can he. His cock twitches in Felix’s hand, his gut curling pleasantly. He doesn’t stop moving, in fact, he’s sure his hips only stutter faster.

Felix suddenly looks over, following Hyunjin’s gaze and freezing when he catches Seungmin staring right back. 

Seungmin quickly sits up, gasping quietly and mumbling, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I-” He swings his legs over the bed and goes to leave. “I-I’ll let you finish. I didn’t mean to-”

The door shuts behind him, and Hyunjin and Felix are left alone, still frozen. 

Felix uncovers Hyunjin’s mouth and blinks a little. “...How long was he watching?”

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin says absentmindedly, staring at the door where Seungmin had left. 

He thinks about Seungmin’s eyes on him, attentive, watching him fall apart under Felix’s hands. He squirms a little, blood rushing to both his face and his dick. 

Felix blinks and looks down in shock when he feels Hyunjin twitch again in his hand. “Are you-?” 

Hyunjin swallows. He should be embarrassed right? One of his best friends just caught him getting a handjob from his other best friend. So why is this turning him on so much?

“I don’t-I don’t know,” Hyunjin mumbles, growing more and more embarrassed yet turned on by the second.

Felix observes him carefully for what feels like forever before pulling his hand out of Hyunjin’s boxers. He sits back and asks a bit hesitantly, “Do you want him to come back and watch?”

Hyunjin’s breath catches. He really likes that idea, but at the same time… 

“Fuck...Yeah, but...would Seungmin-?” he cuts himself off, still somewhat embarrassed by the whole idea and being caught in the first place.

“Want to watch?” Felix finishes for him. “I’ll ask him. We’ve already hooked up before, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind watching.”

Hyunjin internally curses when Felix climbs off of him and goes in search of Seungmin. His face feels like it’s on fire, and he wonders what Seungmin would think, being asked to watch because apparently that’s something Hyunjin is into. He sits up and hangs his legs off the edge, swinging them a bit restlessly. Hyunjin grows increasingly anxious with every second that passes in Felix’s absence. What on earth would they think of Hyunjin wanting to be watched like that? Would they find it weird?

He jolts a little when the door creaks open, Felix peeking through. He opens the door a little wider and reveals a rather nervous looking Seungmin behind him, the light in the hallway shining through.

“Are you uh, sure you want me to watch?” Seungmin asks, playing with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. 

Hyunjin can’t bring himself to form words, so he nods instead, averting his eyes as his face flushes in shame. Seungmin approaches him slowly, like he’s scared Hyunjin will up and run away like a frightened puppy. He turns on the lamp by his bed and sits at the edge, hands clasped in his lap awkwardly, clearly unsure of what to do.

Hyunjin is so focused on Seungmin he isn’t aware of Felix until the blond is right in front of him. 

“Is this okay?” Felix asks gently, placing his small hand on Hyunjin’s knee. 

Hyunjin looks down at the hand on his knee, then glances across the way at Seungmin, until finally his gaze rests on Felix. He looks as caring and angelic as ever, that soft concern evident in the gentle creases of his eyebrows. 

Hyunjin relaxes almost immediately, feeling safe and warm. He trusts Felix, and he trusts Seungmin. 

He nods and his heartbeat stutters when Felix slides a hand up his cheek. “Wanna lie down so he can see you better?”

Hyunjin nods again, lying back against the bed and turning to his former position against the pillow. Felix is on top of him in a heartbeat capturing his lips and wasting no time in slipping his tongue into Hyunjin’s mouth. 

All throughout the heated kiss, Hyunjin is all too aware of Seungmin watching them only a couple feet away, taking in the way their lips slide wetly against one another. Felix kisses him with a passion that sets Hyunjin on his toes, most likely putting on a show for the brunette watching. Hyunjin whines into Felix’s mouth at the intensity of it, his body on fire and hyper aware of everything knowing he’s being watched.

Felix pulls away, pressing a kiss to Hyunjin’s pulsepoint. He slides a hand into Hyunjin’s hair and pulls lightly on the locks, the taller moaning in shock at the sudden dull pain in his scalp. Encouraged by the noise, Felix tugs harder, baring Hyunjin’s neck fully. He keeps a firm, almost painful hold on Hyunjin’s hair while leaving Hyunjin’s sloppy kisses against the sensitive skin. 

Hyunjin’s eyes flit over to Seungmin to gauge his reaction, and more arousal pools deep within him. Seungmin is leaning forward, completely fixated on the two in front of him. His hand is curling into the fabric of his shorts and his lips are parted slightly. He makes eye contact with Hyunjin and visibly swallows, the grip on his shorts tightening.

Felix’s hands slide up his shirt and he suddenly whispers against Hyunjin’s neck, “Can you do something for me?”

Hyunjin blinks, a bit confused, but he nods nonetheless. “Anything.”

“Fuck my face?” 

Hyunjin gasps, turning to meet Felix. The younger’s eyes are hazy but hopeful. “S-seriously?” he can’t help but ask, not believing in the offer.

“Mhm,” Felix hums before pressing another firm kiss to Hyunjin’s lips. 

Hyunjin already feels dizzy just thinking about fucking Felix’s pretty little mouth. “You want me to fuck your face?” he asks again, not comprehending the situation. It should be something he asks, not Felix.

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to,” Felix murmurs, sliding his lips up his cheek and lightly tugging on Hyunjin’s earlobe with his teeth. “Can you?”

“Y-Yeah,” Hyunjin stutters breathlessly, sitting up on his elbows. “How do I…?”

“Get on top of me.”

Felix climbs off of him and lies on his back. Hyunjin glances over at Seungmin before pulling off his shirt, shuddering as his burning skin is exposed to the air. He slides off his shorts and boxers, suddenly shy feeling both Seungmin and Felix’s gazes watching him intently. Hyunjin straddles Felix’s shoulders hesitantly, waiting.

“Do I just…?” he trails off, not wanting to accidentally hurt Felix doing this.

“Yeah. I’ll tap your thigh twice if I need you to stop,” Felix says, reassuring Hyunjin’s nerves a bit. 

Hyunjin nods and takes hold of his cock, pressing the tip to Felix’s lips. Felix opens his mouth wider, allowing Hyunjin to push himself fully inside. Hyunjin gasps quietly as he adjusts to Felix’s warm heat all around him. Felix’s hands brace on his thighs, his eyes blinking up encouragingly at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin hesitates before thrusting forward shallowly into Felix’s mouth, moaning a little as he slides in and out with surprising ease. He braces himself against the headboard, holding himself steady as he thrusts in and out of Felix’s mouth again and again. Felix’s eyes flutter shut, his fingers digging into Hyunjin’s thighs. He looks like he’s enjoying it as much as Hyunjin is.

Hyunjin risks another glance at Seungmin, the brunette’s face flushed and gasping as he palms himself through his pants. Hyunjin shivers. He feels like he’s on display, more naked than he’s ever been. Stripped bare for someone else’s pleasure and he loves it. He feels a new sort of excitement course through him as he feels Seungmin’s gaze run across his whole body. It’s electrifying, dancing across his skin following Seungmin’s eyes. 

He fucks harder into Felix’s mouth, losing himself as he chases his own pleasure. He hits the back of the blond’s throat and moans at the feeling, Felix making a small muffled noise from under him, his eyes watering. Panicking, Hyunjin immediately pulls out.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks, cupping Felix’s face.

“No,” Felix breathes out. “You didn’t. I’m okay. I-I like it…a little rough. I think it’s hot when you get all desperate and lose control.” He rests his own hands over Hyunjin’s. “Don’t stop, I can take it.”

If Hyunjin could cum just from words he would’ve right then and there. 

Spurred on by Felix’s reassurance, he pushes back into Felix’s mouth and snaps his hips forward. When he hits the back of the blond’s mouth again, Felix makes another noise, and it’s then that Hyunjin realizes why. Felix’s eyes roll back into his head and he moans around Hyunjin’s cock, the vibrations humming all throughout Hyunjin’s body. Felix likes this.

A small whimper distracts Hyunjin, pulling his gaze to Seungmin, still palming himself. He isn’t touching himself properly, nor is he doing it in any hurry. He palms himself in slow, circular movements, hard enough to relieve and pleasure himself, but enough not to cum.

“T-Tell me when you’re close,” Seungmin gasps out, the first thing he’s said since they’ve started. 

“What about you?”

“I um. I’ve been close for a minute,” Seungmin responds sheepishly, flushing and looking down. “But I wanted to keep watching.”

Fuck. He wants to keep watching Hyunjin. He’s entrapped, and god does it empower Hyunjin to his core. Seungmin holding himself back from cumming just so he can get off to Hyunjin is probably the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him. 

Hyunjin whines and his gut curls, indicating he’s nearing the edge. Felix’s eyes open, quirking an eyebrow as if silently asking, are you close?

“I’m close,” Hyunjin pants out in response. 

Felix hums around him, earning another low groan from Hyunjin. He slides a hand into Felix’s hair to keep a steady hold and thrusts forward roughly, pushing himself as deep and as fast as he can into the blond’s mouth. His thighs shake as he gets closer and closer, high whines and whimpers leaving his mouth instead.

One last look at Seungmin reveals the young man with his cock fully out now, an angry red and painfully hard and leaking precum like crazy. He’s stroking it in rapid motions in time with Hyunjin’s thrusts, his mouth forming an ‘o’ as near silent pants fall out, like a little puppy. His legs are spread wide and a hand pushes up his shirt just slightly, showing off his little waist, exposing himself in almost a shy manner. When his eyes meet Hyunjin’s his cheeks are dusted pink, but he doesn’t stop.

They both keep watching each other get off until Hyunjin breaks first, steadying one hand on the headboard as the coil in his stomach comes undone.

“Cumming,” he gasps out to warn Felix, his grip tightening on the blond’s hair. 

His orgasm hits him hard, his whole body covered in sparks of warmth that dazzle his skin. He wonders what he looks like, wonders what Seungmin sees when he tips his head back and moans brokenly, cumming down Felix’s throat. He thrusts in and out of Felix’s mouth a few more times to ride out his orgasm before pulling out, wiggling back to give Felix room.

Felix is gasping, and Hyunjin can see remnants of his cum coated on the back of Felix’s tongue, which the younger swallows. Hyunjin shudders and cups his face.

“You okay?”

“That was so hot,” Felix blurts out, his eyes wide and lips curling into a small smile. “Fuck.”

Hyunjin genuinely doesn’t understand how someone can like getting their face fucked so much, but he can’t really complain after having the best orgasm of his life. Both of them look over to Seungmin, who seems to be recovering from his own orgasm. His thighs and stomach are both covered in the white substance.

“Everyone came but me, huh?” Felix jokes.

“I can help you,” Seungmin offers quickly.

“I already have something in mind. Can you get the lube?”

Hyunjin pauses at that, but Seungmin only nods, standing and going out of sight to rummage through some things. 

Hyunjin hesitates before asking, “Are we…?”

“No. Not tonight.” Hyunjin relaxes. He doesn’t think he’s ready at all for that. “But I do want you to do something else for me.”

Hyunjin perks up, always eager to please. “What is it?”

Just then, Seungmin is back, he seems to have wiped himself down with tissue as well, since he’s managed to pull his pants back on. He tosses the lube at Felix who catches it with one hand.

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Felix asks, tipping his head and playing with the bottle in his hands.

Hyunjin squirms under his observant gaze a bit timidly. He has, twice. He really enjoys it too, loving the way he feels when he’s all filled up. Unfortunately it’s really rare for him to have the time or even the energy after a long day to do it. 

“Yeah.” 

Felix takes one of Hyunjin’s hands and lines their fingers up. Usually, Felix hates the comparison, pouting everytime Hyunjin’s much larger hands out best his own tiny ones, the larger man teasing him for his small stature. This time however, Felix is staring at the difference with a piqued interest.

Felix bites his lip and blinks up at Hyunjin through his lashes. “I want to see what they feel like inside me.” 

Hyunjin’s brain short circuits.

“Oh.”

“Is that okay?” Felix checks. 

“Y-Yeah.” And just like that, Hyunjin is a stuttering mess again. “I just...don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“I’ll talk you through it,” Felix reassures him gently, passing the lube.

Hyunjin takes it and scoots back until he’s between Felix’s legs. He reaches up and stops at Felix’s waistband, waiting for a confirmation that it’s okay. He receives a wordless nod and takes that as his cue to pull down Felix’s pyjama pants.

“Minnie,” Felix suddenly sing-songs as Hyunjin discards his pants. “You look lonely. Come here and kiss me.”

Seungmin is on him in an instant, leaning over the bed at an awkward angle to give Hyunjin room to remove Felix’s boxers. Felix wiggles out of them and Seungmin slips the blond’s shirt off as well, carding his hand through Felix’s hair. Felix giggles and blinks up at Seungmin with a soft smile that Hyunjin can’t quite pinpoint the feeling behind. Hyunjin uncaps the lube before Seungmin cuts him off.

“Wait,” Seungmin interrupts. He takes a discarded pillow and fits it under Felix’s hips, arching the blond’s back and allowing Hyunjin better access. “Okay.”

Hyunjin pours the lube on his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up before pressing his fingertip against Felix’s hole.

Hyunjin’s mouth drops open as he watches Felix’s body suck in the digit, greedily taking in his finger. He tries to work a bit slowly, slipping in his finger centimeter by centimeter at Felix’s signal. It’s a small cycle of stop, go, stop, go between the two of them until Hyunjin’s finger is fully inside. When Felix says go Hyunjin carefully pumps his finger in and out. He tries to minick what he does on himself, and Felix trembles and moans a little under him, so he assumes he’s doing okay so far. 

“Another,” Felix says after a minute. “Please.”

Hyunjin indulges him, careful to keep the same slow pace and communication they had the first time. Soon enough, he has two fingers buried deep inside Felix. 

Felix sighs, reaching up and pulling Seungmin down to kiss him. Hyunjin pumps his two fingers in and out of Felix, the blond shaking and moaning quietly against Seungmin’s lips. Hyunjin curls his fingers, searching for that sweet spot he knows is inside somewhere. Soon enough he hits a bundle of nerves that has Felix clenching around him, his whole body trembling as he gasps. 

Hyunjin keeps his fingers crooked to continuously press against Felix’s prostate. Felix writhes under him, pushing himself back against Hyunjin’s fingers. He tries to grab at Seungmin desperately, but with nothing to cling to he only ends up clawing the taller’s back, leaving long angry marks trailing down the skin.

“More. Please,” Felix pleads quietly. 

Hyunjin spreads his fingers and scissors him open a few times before he pours a little more lube on his fingers and presses a third finger in. Seungmin trails a hand down and wraps it around Felix’s neglected cock, tugging it to draw attention away from the sting that comes with being stretched open. 

It can’t be all that bad, because soon enough Felix is openly fucking himself on Hyunjin’s fingers again. Hyunjin is a little slack jawed, wondering how Felix can be so shameless. 

He shouldn’t have spoken so soon, because Felix starts tugging Seungmin’s hand and while Hyunjin is confused Seungmin seems to get the message. Seungmin puts two fingers up to Felix’s lips and the blond wraps his mouth around them so eagerly it makes Hyunjin’s stomach swoop. He really is shameless as fuck in bed.

Seungmin suddenly leans in close to Felix, his voice just barely a whisper. “You like being filled up like this, don’t you?” 

Hyunjin blinks up in shock, not expecting such lewd words from Seungmin, coated in a velvety tone he’s never heard. Felix only shuts his eyes tight, whimpering around Seungmin’s fingers. 

Suddenly he’s clenching around Hyunjin’s fingers, his body twitching and jerking. Hyunjin keeps pushing up against his prostate again and again and soon enough Felix is cumming, his back arching even more with the pillow tucker under him. His moans are muffled by Seungmin’s fingers, and a hand comes up to dig into Seungmin’s wrist, the other furling into the bedsheets.

When his body relaxes agan, Hyunjin carefully pulls his fingers out, Seungmin doing the same. Felix shivers and stares up at Seungmin for a second, sending him another soft smile Hyunjin can’t decipher before drawing his gaze over to Hyunjin. Felix seems to take a second to collect himself, taking a deep breath before sitting up against the pillow under him.

“Thank you,” he says quietly, taking the hand of Hyunjin’s that isn’t slick with lube and playing with his fingers. Eventually, he laces them together and smiles at Hyunjin rather softly for what just happened. “That was really good.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin responds a bit awkwardly. He squeezes Felix’s hand in return. “You’re welcome.”

Hyunjin goes to say something to Seungmin too, but the brunette is already walking away. Hyunjin is a little disappointed until Seungmin comes back with some tissues and gently wipes the cum from Felix’s stomach. He taps Felix’s chin, signaling for the blond to tip his head up, and plants a short but sweet kiss to Felix’s lips. 

When he pulls away he turns to Hyunjin, suddenly looking bashful. “Um. Thanks for letting me watch. You didn’t have to.”

“I mean, it was more for me than anything else,” Hyunjin mutmbles, cheeks reddening. 

It was strange, having Seungmin join them this time, but he definitely enjoyed it. He wouldn’t mind if it happened again.

“Well, still. Also, quick question. Was this…” Seungmin points back and forth between Felix and Hyunjin. “...a thing before, or…?”

“Kind of. Once. Didn’t really have time to do it again until now.” Felix slumps back and yawns. “Speaking of, now was probably a bad idea.”

“Yeah.” Seungmin rubs his eyes, then shoots Hyunjin a glare. “Don’t think you’re going to get away with waking me up from my beautiful sleep just because you let me get off to you.” 

Hyunjin looks down, his lips twitching a little. Then, he yawns too, “Okay...we really should sleep now.”

Felix and Hyunjin both pull on their clothes as fast as possible, and Seungmin doesn’t even bother putting on a shirt, his eyes already droopy again. Hyunjin huddles back into his bed, and to his delight, Felix follows, lying down beside him. Seungmin glances at them and wordlessly turns off the lamp, the bed shuffling in the dark as he gets into his own bed.

“Seungmin?” Felix calls out quietly.

“Hmm?”

“I think there’s enough room for three. Right, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin blinks and turns a little. Through the dark, he can see Felix looking at him with pleading eyes. He gets the message instantly. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin responds out loud. “There’s room.”

Just barely, but Hyunjin gets it. Felix doesn’t want Seungmin to feel left out, and Hyunjin doesn’t want that either.

It’s silent for a moment, but then there’s a shuffling sound. Hyunjin scoots over so he’s against the wall with Felix on his other side. The bed dips and Felix turns so he’s facing Hyunjin. Through the dark, Hyunjin can see Seungmin’s arms snaking themselves around Felix’s waist. 

“Thanks, Lix,” Seungmin whispers, and there’s a soft noise, like the sound of lips against skin.

He senses a different type of softness between the two, he has since they started. He recalls the gentle way Seungmin had kissed Felix and the soft look Felix had given Seungmin, and starts to wonder if something else is going on there. Something beyond the touch starvation Hyunjin feels. Seungmin tells him everything though, the two of them having their deep talks every once in a while, and he never mentioned anything about being with Felix. Hyunjin feels like it’s something he’d share. 

He jolts a little when he feels Felix’s arm bury under his back, his other arm crossing over his stomach. Hyunjin relaxes a little when Felix tucks his face into his neck. His tiredness is creeping up on him again, the adrenaline rush fading and leaving him thoroughly exhausted again. 

Hyunjin supposes he’ll have to ask them later about it. For now, he lets Felix curl into his side as the three of them quietly drift off into a peaceful sleep.

-

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you all enjoyed! hyunjin isn't interested in either of them romantically, but if you couldn't tell, seunglix was implied. so if there's a part 3, it'll just be seunglix and exploring their dynamic.
> 
> find my cc here [https://curiouscat.me/starlightsungs](url)
> 
> find my main ao3 acc for sfw fics here [https://archiveofourown.org/users/seosapphic/pseuds/seosapphic](url)


End file.
